User talk:RichardJH
Welcome Hi, welcome to ScreenPlay Pro HD! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Network Streaming page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JCoug (Talk) 14:18, June 11, 2010 Accessing Network Iomega has published a 1.98 with modifications to make it more compatible with the Windows 7 Networks. Have you already upgraded to that version of the firmware? If not, that's what I would do first. --JCoug 05:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply Yes I already have update 1.98 installed and with my Acer Revo HTPC(Win 7 Home Premium 64bit) the Iomega logs on everytime without the Net User ID box popping up, it is only when I want to get to the shares from my main PC (Dell running Win 7 Proffesional 32 bit) that I have the problem of logging on from the Iomega.. : :Thanks Richard RichardJH 08:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, that means it isn't the ScreenPlay's ability to log onto a Windows 7 network. Since your Dell is running Win 7 professional, I'm thinking that maybe that is a work computer -- is it connected to a domain? Can your Revo see the Dell? --JCoug 16:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Accessing Network My DellPC is my main home PC. All my PC's can see each other on the network and can transfer files between each. From any of the PC's I can see the Iomega Sreenplay HD and over my home network can transfer files onto the Iomega. The Iomega can see all the PC's but I cannot log on to the Dell PC so cannot stream anything to my TV via the Iomega from the Dell shares. The Iomega has no problem streaming from the other PC's or my NAS. If there is something on the Dell share that I want to be able to watch from the Iomega I have to transfer it to the Iomega hard disk Thanks Richard RichardJH 07:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Richard, add a user / password to your Dell as follows: The user name it will use is Realtek_guest and the password is Realtek_pw :Please note that these are case sensitive, so be sure to capitalize the R and lowercase everything else. This is the default username/password that the Screenplay attempts to use to log on to any computer. This may solve your problem. --JCoug 18:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks J I have tried the Realtek_guest log on before and it did not work. I just keep getting the net user log on box pop up on the screenplay and then get logon failed. I have tried all sorts of options even trying my own logon and password as administrator on my Dell PC. It is very confusing and frustrating as I cannot see what is different between my Acer Revo HTPC (Win 7 Home Premium) and the Dell PC (Win 7 Professsional). It must be something about the security compatibility between Win 7 Professional and the Screenplay. Heres hoping that you or others may come up with the answer. Thanks for all your help so far. Richard RichardJH 10:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC)